Rose's Hiccups
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Just like as you would have guessed, after attending a Halloween carnival with The Doctor, Rose gets the hiccups and The Doctor tries to help her get rid of them while at the same time trying to gather up the courage to tell her how he truly feels about her. Just a Ten/Rose fluff fic with a little of Nine for extra measure. AU


The Doctor and Rose Tyler walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. They were headed to the annual Halloween carnival down at her younger brother's elementary school. "I still can't believe I'm going to a kiddie carnival." She said. Although she loved her brother very much, she was still very embarrassed about the whole ordeal for The Doctor to see her looking like this. She would never come right out and say it out loud, but she liked him ever since she first set eyes on him even before he regenerated.

"What?" The Doctor questioned her suddenly feeling taken aback. "I think you make an adorable little witch." He told her with a grin. Even though Rose looked like an ordinary Halloween witch with a pointed black bat and a matching dress, she still felt really rather silly. She also had extra-long fuzzy black fake eyelashes and artificial lengthened nails that were painted green.

"I would feel better if you decided to dress up too." She told him but he just simply shrugged and ran his free hand through his hair and then itched the back of his neck.

"I don't need to dress up, I'm an alien. That's scary enough already." He told her as she glanced over at him and smiled.

 _"_ _A rather attractive looking alien."_ She thought to herself.

"Besides, I've never really gotten into the concept of Halloween." He admitted.

"You're joking!" Rose exclaimed. "Haven't you ever gone trick-or-treating when you were little?" she asked him.

"Nope, we don't celebrate Halloween on Gallifrey." He told her with a simple shake of his head.

"So you never got candy for Halloween, ever?" she questioned him as he shook his head again.

"Nope, we don't do pretty much of anything actually. We don't even go to school or exchange Christmas presents." He explained as they neared the end of the sidewalk.

"So what do you do then? Stand around and stare at each other all day?" she asked as she turned to look at him again and grinned.

"Pretty much," he began before he grinned back at her. "but I don't think that that's necessarily always a bad thing." He told her as Rose giggled. The Doctor was so cute when he was trying to hide the fact that he was flirting with her. Then all of a sudden as they crossed the street Rose let out a rather large hiccup.

"Are you alright?" he asked her once they made it safely a crossed to the other side as she suddenly felt her heart begin to pound. She placed her hand on her chest before she nodded.

"Yes,.." she began before giving out another large hiccup. "I'm fine." She told him.

"Really? Because you don't sound like it. Maybe you should get a drink of water." He suggested with a grin trying to hold back his laughter as she let out a third hiccup which had been the loudest one he ever heard. Rose silently nodded before walking towards the parking lot as The Doctor let out a heavy sigh while he watched her from afar.

That's when all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. "Hey Doctor, longtime no see." He quickly turned around and saw Jack and Sarah Jane Smith standing behind him. Jack continued grinning at him while The Doctor quickly threw his arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"What are you two doing here!?" he exclaimed excitedly before breaking the embrace.

"Sarah and I are dating now, and she adopted a little girl that's about Tony's age." Jack began. "I haven't seen you in forever Doctor, how have you and Rose been?" he questioned.

"I dunno, alright I guess." The Doctor replied with a shrug while he turned to look down at the ground.

"Come on Doctor, you can't fool me. I know that you've had a thing for her ever since we met." Jack said with a knowing grin before he started looking around. "Where is she anyway?" he asked him.

"She just went inside to get a drink of water. She had quite the case of the hiccups." He replied.

"Well I guess I better let you get going then, Maddie's probably wondering where we are. Just dropped Luke off at home since he was sick with the stomach flu. Poor bloke, it's too bad that he's sick on Halloween. At least he's too old for trick-or-treating though. Well, see you later Doctor." He told him as he and Sarah flashed him warm smiles before walking away.

Meanwhile Rose had finished getting her drink of water but she was still hiccupping away as she went inside Tony's classroom and went to go say hello to him. He was seven years old and looked exactly like their father, except you wouldn't know that today since he was dressed as Spiderman. The teacher was just about to gather everyone together for the first game when Rose let out a gigantic hiccup.

Everyone turned to look up at her and giggled. "Oh my, you have quite the case of the hiccups." Her mother said while placing her hands on top of her cheeks and gaping her mouth wide open just as The Doctor had been walking over to them.

"What's wrong darling, still having trouble with those hiccups of yours?" he asked her as she quickly turned her head and looked at him with sudden shock and bewilderment.

"What did you just call me?" she asked him with astonishment.

"Oh_ um, nothing." He told her nervously although he felt his cheeks blush a slightly colored pink in which he secretly hoped and prayed that she wouldn't notice it. All of a sudden she leapt up a foot in the air with another gigantic hiccup making all the other children giggle again. "Here, we've got to find a way to get rid of those things." He told her as he took her hand and pulled her back out of the room.

"Now, let me see,.. water didn't work,.." he began while she shook her head and hiccupped again. "Why don't you try holding your breath for a minute?" he suggested.

"Alright, I'll try anything." She said before she took a deep breath and held it inside of her until she became blue in the face.

"Scratch that, let it out." The Doctor told her with a quick shake of his head as she let it back out and breathed deeply followed by another loud hiccup. "Now what?" he wondered with a quick shake of his head.

"Well, it _is_ Halloween. Maybe you could try scaring me." She said.

"No, I couldn't do that." He told her with another quick shake of his head.

"Why? You're an alien aren't you?" she questioned him hiccupping mid question.

"Yes I know, but I already told you,.. I'm just not the scaring type and I just couldn't do that to you." He told her but suddenly a grin lit up his face. "Hold on, I've got something better in mind." He told her as he grabbed ahold of her shoulders and steered her over to the side of the hallway. "Now, close your eyes." He told her.

"How's that going to help?" she wondered.

"Trust me." He told her.

"Alright, but I hope you know what you're doing." She said before (feeling rather foolish) shut her eyes. The Doctor smiled warmly at her before he slowly walked towards her and all of a sudden Rose felt his lips brushing up against her own. It took a few moments for Rose to process the fact that The Doctor was actually kissing her. A few seconds later he pulled away from her and her eyes shot open.

"Now tell me," he told her as he gazed at her lovingly. "what's the verdict?" he asked her.

"I love you." Rose blurted out of her mouth immediately wishing that she hadn't. "I mean,.." she began with a quick shake of her head. "I think they're gone." She told him as he grinned at her. "Thank you." She told him.

"You're welcome," he began. "and I'm starting to think that you really are a witch because that kiss was very magical." He told her with a wink as Rose quickly threw her arms around his neck and pulled his face towards her and pressed her own lips against his before pulling away a few moments later.

"Alright now tell me, what's the verdict?" she asked him as he smiled warmly at her.

"I love you too. I always have, and that was bloody fantastic." He told her.


End file.
